The Lion King 3: Amnesia
by mosshadow
Summary: Zira survives the fall but looses her memory. She meets a friendly lioness named Shetani and they inevitably head back towards the pridelands. They don't receive a warm welcome.
1. Prologue

**Hey fans! Mosshadow is making his debut in the Lion King section with a TLK3. You've seen tons of Zira survives fics but this has a new twist to it! Maybe it will be a revenge fic, or maybe it'll be a redemption fic! **

* * *

The river flowed smoothly, no longer the flooding torrent it had been. Debris floated like corks on the surface. Tree branches, leaves, fruit and then a flash of tan. The tan was the paw of a lioness struggling and thrashing as it fought for air.

The animal blindly struggled to a flat sandy bank underneath the branches of a few small trees. It took several struggling breaths and passed out, an exhausted, cold and wet tan dot in the middle of the jungle. Her name was Zira.

* * *

Miles away a family celebrated her demise and the unification of the two prides. Now they were one. Together they roared in triumph as Kovu and Kiara became the heirs of Simba and Nala. The prince and princess looked lovingly into each others eyes as their dreams were fufilled.

* * *

Zira woke up to the sound of the jungle , the air thick with the sound of animals and water.

"Who am I ?" She searched her memories, Zira, that was her name. And another name Scar. She wasn't sure who or what this Scar was but it gave her a pleasurable feeling. Could it be a child ? A parent ? A friend? She couldn't remember. But she was hungry and realized it was better that she look for food and tried to figure out who she was and why she was here. So she padded off through the jungle looking for prey.

**Review! Please! I need your input for something so un-cliched!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi from Mosshadow! And welcome to the next chapter of this highly UN-clichéd fic. Please note that this chapter contains slight Satanic imagery so if you're very religious don't flame. **

* * *

Kovu stared into the night sky. The blackness was enveloping him, lying on the tip of pride rock. It seemed to hug him, to surround him. Vitani walked up from behind , quiet as a shadow.

"So you're thinking about Mom and Scar aren't you?" Her voice startled Kovu who jumped up and turned to face his sister, her tan fur blueish in the night.

"What?"

"You're thinking about them and Nuka aren't you." They both lay down together, locked in the embrace of the darkness of night.

"Yeah, I wonder if they are happy up there , with the great spirits. I always feel... so, well doubtful. Are they up there?" He indicated they stars shining like fireflies above the two cats. " Or are they somewhere else? Is there a Hell, and are they burning, being tortured in Hellfire, screaming, maybe even cursing me for their deaths? " He turned to Vitani with confusion, sorrow and anger in his eyes. " And yet I think that her death was a good thing. Am I being a bad person? A bad son? She was insane and evil, but she was my mother and I was prepared to fight her , to kill her myself even. It's so confusing. I know I did the right thing, but was there another right option?" Kovu sounded slightly hysterical and guilt filled. Vitani realized that he must have been feeling this way for several days since Zira had fallen into the gorge.

"You're not a bad person Kovu," She began," but let's face it, mother was using us all along. She just wanted to avenge Scar and she didn't care about us. We were just tools, weapons , she only loved you for your hate, your anger , your rage. Don't blame yourself. Maybe she even deserved to die."

Kovu felt a little shocked at that statement but he realized that his sister was probably right, they knew Zira better than anyone else. What she said may have been true.

"Let's head in for the night? Aren't you going to get some rest?"

"Okay, let's go in." The two lions walked into the den and promptly fell asleep beside their friends. Far away a confused lioness stared at the stars.

Zira stared at the twinkling stars above her. She had few thoughts about them, but they just looked interesting from below. She had caught an antelope at the edge of the jungle and had filled upon the prey. There were no predators that could take on a lioness. She had moved away towards the edge of the jungle where it met a short stretch of desert. She stared bored, out at the shadowed sands, wishing she could remember more about herself, how annoying and frustrating it was not to know about oneself. The clearest memory she could think of was a name , Scar.

Little else was clear to her other than the image of a light furred lion with a reddish mane, was that Scar? She had no idea how a handsome lion like that would be named Scar. As she pondered her lack of memories there was a crack from behind her, as if someone had cracked a branch. She spun around. The shrubs behind her parted. And found her self face to face with another lioness.

"ACK! " The other lioness jumped back with a shout , more surprised than she was. The lioness was very strongly built and black furred. Every part of her was jet black except for her eyes which were red.

"I'm sorry that I startled you , what is your name?" Zira's voice was steady as she took a step back so the other lioness wouldn't think she was being attacked. She was a little more afraid of being attacked herself by a lioness larger and apparently stronger than her. Not to mention her name meant demon.

"Oh, hi, I'm Shetani , just a wanderer. Didn't know you were there. Who are you anyway? Lions stay away from the jungle. " Shetani visibly calmed down as she saw there was no danger. The silence of the night began to set in again. Zira felt slightly apprehensive but Shetani's body language wasn't threatening at all despite her name and appearance.

"I'm Zira, well at least I think thats my name. I think I was knocked out after being tossed around in a river and I can't remember anything before. I was going to go across that short stretch of desert because thats the genial direction upstream of the river that brought me here. I was hoping I could find my home and maybe find someone to help me with my memories." Zira had sat down again.

Shetani replied eagerly ," Hey I was going to cross that desert too. Saw it from a hill and there was grasslands on the other side. Wanna go together?" She was clearly excited by the prospect of having another lioness with her. She also seemed much younger than Zira.

"I guess I could come, should we go now?"

"It's better to cross a desert at night , cause it's nice and cool, I've crossed them before. Night's great for traveling , daytime's like fire. Come on !" Shetani playfully cuffed Zira on the back and took off running lightly across the silver sand. Zira looked a little disoriented at Shetani's playfulness, but quickly shook her head and followed the black lioness across the sand. The two figures soon disappeared over a sand dune and their presence lost in the night.

* * *

**I love getting reviews! So please do so! Reviewers get a Shetani Plushie! And tell me what you think of this not-so cliched OC!**


	3. Chapter 2

HEY guys ! It's time for another chapter thanks to winter break! This is also part of an across the board update so you'll be able to look at a whole new chrismas special for the new Jayfeather talk season and a new short fic for the Sparkley Edward twilight mocking show along with a new Serious fic , Resistance for wolf lovers.

Two lions stood on the tip of pride rock, their manes swaying in the breeze. One was golden colored and the other dark and almost grayish. It was time for Kovu's training to begin.

"Kovu, it is time I brought you out into the pridelands," Said Simba," You're going to have to learn quickly, for all the time we must make up". Kovu quickly agreed with a nod. "I'm ready."

"Then let us begin. The southern border first!"

Simba walked down into the grasslands motioning for Kovu to follow as they set off for a tour of the pridelands. The two lions soon disappeared into the seas of grass.

"Hey, look ! The grasslands," shouted Shetani as she and the older lioness reached the top of a sand hill. "We'll reach there in a few minutes, we just have to go through this termite place." The outlands were the way in from their position.

Within minutes they were standing in the termite mounds. There seemed to be signs of lions in the dust. Paw prints , scuffle marks , bones. But the pride that had been here , Zira's pride had left weeks ago.

"Feels hauntingly familiar," said Zira softly. There was a sense of De ja vu. _Is this my home? Why do I feel as if I have been here before, and there seems to be a pride that lived here only a few weeks ago, and I lost my memories around that time. Could I have been here before I fell into the river ?_The two lionesses walked through the sandy ground and termite mounds. They reached the edge of the pridelands within minutes.

"Okay this looks like a place for some food," Shetani had noticed the herds of prey, just waiting to be taken. The grasslands were of course grass filled and a few trees littered the landscape, it would be hard for their prey to use the environment to their advantage."You and I can pull down one of these fairly quickly." She smiled flicked her tail and bounded towards the herds. Zira shook her head at the black lioness's impatience and followed her retreating form.

Meanwhile Kiara was hunting with the rest of the pride near where the two newcomers were. They had set their sights on the same herd, as we all know a recipe for conflict.

" Wait princess Kiara, we see two rogues right there! Lets take them down!" Kiara looked at where Taku was gazing, sure enough there were two lionesses stalking a wounded antelope, one was an unnaturally pure black, like a shadow or a hole in the Savannah. The other one had a brown stripe down her back and a sharp pointed muzzle. Kiara's heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be!

Sarabi noticed the lionesses too." What!" She looked closer," Zira's back! I'm sure it's her! And there's this strange black creature with her ! Quickly! Someone warn Simba. Go Kiara, I don't want you getting hurt, she's probably after you!"

"No grandmother , I'm not leaving." Sarabi groaned. She sent back two other lionesses. They had Nala and Vitani with them along with 7 other lionesses, 11 versus two was simple no matter how good Zira and her companion were.

"We'll surround and capture them, Simba will want to know about this."

"What if it's a trap? Zira could have an entire pride waiting to strike. " Nala voiced her suspicion in a whisper. Vitani was also wondering that too. She also wondered what Zira would have to say to her. _Probably that I'm a traitor to Scar's memory. Hmpf I'm glad I realized she was evil, Nuka's dead because of her negligence. _She felt a moment of sorrow for her dead brother. The lionesses around her were now circling Zira. _Okay, here goes.... _

Zira was waiting to spring and rip through the neck of the antelope, then there was a rustling in the bushes behind her.

"Shetani? AHH!" five lionesses slammed into her , knocking the breath out of her lungs. She raised a paw but they viciously slashed her to the ground. Their overenthusiastic in ripping her up gave her several deep wounds and broke her right hind leg. She dragged herself away as they stopped their frenzied assault,"SHETANI! RUN!," Zira screamed desperately before dropping her head into the ground and fell unconscious. The thick blanket of blackness overwhelmed her quickly.

A/N : This section is from Shetani's viewpoint.

_Come on Zira, make your move already,_ I Thought impatiently. Zira was soooo, boring. She was always serious and cynical. Plus she couldn't even remember anything other than her name. Wonder what made her like this. And strangely whenever she napped she always began saying "Scar, Scar, where are you?" So weird.

I began hearing rustling noises from behind. I have unusually good hearing. Then a cry tore through the morning silence.

"AHH!" There was the sound of fighting, then I heard Zira scream for me to run. But I wasn't going to leave her to what ever fate had befallen her. I spun around to see the grass part in front of me and **SLASH!** I took the first lioness by surprise with a claw to the right leg, she cringed and took a step back. I immediately slammed both paws into her chest with my considerable strength. She was barreled towards the lioness behind her , there were 8 that I could see. The two lionesses lay sprawled on the ground , I ran up to them and leaped over their prone forms flinging myself into the six behind them, crazy move. However they weren't very good fighters, my trajectory flipped the leading one over and gave her a sheathed blow to the stomach with a rear leg, I didn't want to kill anyone.

The remaining five charged me, I slashed one on the muzzle with a blow hard enough to stun her. She dropped back and I grabbed a attacker's paw as it flew towards me and deflected the direction to go over my shoulder using her own momentum to send her on top of the first two I had taken out.

"Kiara!" Cried one of the remaining enemies. Must have been their leader or a cub. A darker , fierce looking tan colored lioness than bore a striking resemblance to , as I realized in shock , Zira,moved quickly but a lot more strategically in my direction! That lioness deflected my first heavy blow and knocked me over. We grappled on the ground,but being on top of me she had the upper paw. The others piled on me and a hard cuff landed on my face stunning me. I kicked out desperately, claws fully unsheathed . That attack impacted the tan colored lioness on the stomach. There was a sick, ripping sound.

I felt a liquid on my legs, it was dripping down, It had to be blood. The tan lioness was on the ground moaning, I couldn't see her but I knew that I had probably ripped her open at the stomach. I felt sick. By this time the other lionesses had gotten up and firmly secured me. They seemed rather scared of me. I had seen that look many times before, because of my fur color.

"Vitani!," Said someone whom I couldn't see from my angle, three lionesses were pinning me. "She's hurt badly ! Get Rafiki!,"

"We have Zira unconscious," I felt glad that she was at least alive. " It's her for sure, wonder what Simba will do to her when he arrives. " My heart skipped a beat, who was this Simba? I imagined a massive dark scarred lion who would rip us apart. I wondered what Zira had to do with Simba. They had dragged Zira a foot away from me, she was covered in deep cuts and sand.

"Can you let me up?" I asked tentatively. The lionesses stared at me balefully. " I have no idea why you attacked us, we haven't done anything wrong unless we weren't allowed to take prey. We've never been here before, we were hungry. I've only met Zira last night, she isn't evil. Why are you going to give her up to this Simba?" I quickly found my voice after the first sentence, the lionesses looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Young one, you say you have only just met this lioness?" A old lioness indicated my companion's prone form.

"Yes, I am a wanderer. I met her at the edge of a jungle only last night. She can't remember what happened to her except that she lost her memory after falling into a river . She only knew her name and ," I paused," Scar." The lionesses gave each other glances. I wasn't liking the way things were. "We just came in and saw all of the food so we just wanted to catch one of the antelopes. Can you please let us go?"

" You seem deceived." The old lioness looked at Zira angrily. Vitani, the one I had almost killed had been taken upon the shoulders of her pride mates and moved away. " Zira is evil, she tried to kill Simba in revenge for her mate Scar. She is full of hatred and has deceived you into pitying her."

The old lioness began to tell one of those 'how the previous generation saved every one stories' that I had heard many times in other prides before. According to the old lioness who told me she was Sarabi, Scar had murdered his brother who was king of this pride and Simba, their savior came back from exile and threw down Scar. Zira, his mate later tried to kill Simba after murdering the prince Kopa. Her own child Kovu fell in love with Simba's daughter and they brought peace to the pridelands, Zira however continued fighting and was left hanging on the edge of a cliff, she wouldn't let anyone help her and soon dropped into the rapids below.

I was shocked that Zira could have been that insane. But it made sense, a little. It explained that Scar, whom Zira kept talking in her dreams about. But I was quite sure that Zira spoke the truth about her memories, she was different now. Or this could all be some mistake. And I couldn't bear to think that my friend was a murderer of the child Kopa either....

"But I am quite sure that she has lost her memories, please don't hurt her. She doesn't know anything about this anymore." I was let up by the lionesses restraining me. I had a long cut on my right front leg and several clawmarks across my back but I was much better off than Zira. I began combing my black fur and washing it with my tongue, ignoring the stares of the pridelanders.

Zira's Dream......

Zira opened her eyes. She was in a field of soft grass. Sunlight streamed from above, gentle and warm. She got up from her position. It was empty all around her. Then a voice came from behind her .

"Hello, Zira," She spun around, behind her stood a large dark furred male. One of his eyes was scarred through the eyelid. He seemed somehow familiar to her.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me? I loved you...."


End file.
